Fire, Snow, And Something Called Love
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: It's the first snowfall of the year and what do Nina and Fabian do? Play outside in the snow, of course! PURE FLUFF! Couple; Fabina! Rated K because I'm still not sure about the ratings! :)


**Hello everyone! So on the first one-shot I posted, I got quite a few positive comments! With those positive comments, came the inspiration to write this one-shot. So I did! Keep in mind that I wrote this at 11:30pm last night, so I'm sorry if it's not that great! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own House of Anubis! I wish I did! **

It was a chilly Saturday in Liverpool, England. The crisp winter air blew through the trees, shuffling the branches and blowing off what was left of the fragile leaves. It was a day to bundle up in your warmest sweater and sit by the fire place, which is exactly what Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter were doing. The two lovebirds were sitting with their backs against the back of the couch. They were both grasping a cup of Trudy's finest hot chocolate while the fire warmed up their toes and spread a warm sensation throughout their bodies.

They were both hypnotized by the steady glow of the fire, the red and orange flames dancing in their eyes. Nina happened to glance up at exactly the right time. Through the window she saw one teeny tiny snowflake float down to rest on the ground below. Here eyes lit up with excitement.

"Fabian!" She exclaimed.

"What Neens?" Fabian asked, glancing over at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Fabian, it's snowing!" Nina squealed excitedly. Her eyes followed the path of yet another delicate snowflake.

Fabian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked in search for one of the tiny specks of snow.

"Really?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes silly, look closer." Nina instructed him. His eyes then caught the sight of one of the delicate flakes falling from the sky. His eyes lit up as well.

"The first snowfall of the year." He whispered in awe, watching as the snow fell heavier and heavier.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go play in it!" His girlfriend suggested, not giving him a chance to think before she pulled him up off the floor.

He smiled slightly at his adorable girl and set his cup of cocoa on the coffee table beside the couch. She pulled him out of the room and towards the closet where all of their winter clothes were stored.

"Someone's a little excited." He chuckled softly, pulling on a winter jacket and stuffing his feet into his snow boots. Nina nodded her head in excitement.

Once they were all bundled up, Fabian opened the door-Hey! Who said chivalry is dead?-for Nina and they walked out into the silent winter, hand in hand.

Nina ran out onto the thinly covered grass, jumping with glee. Fabian chuckled and followed her. She looked so beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind as she danced around in the powdery snow. He walked up behind her and snuck his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered delicately in her ear. She giggled and turned around, pressing her cold lips to his.

"You shouldn't compliment me so much, it makes me blush." She said bashfully, her cheeks growing pink.

"It's cute when you blush. And besides, saying you're beautiful isn't a compliment, it's merely a statement of a fact." He told her. A grin spread across her face as her cheeks grew to be a cherry red.

"I love you Fabian. So much." She whispered into the cold air.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." He whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

And they stood there, their bodies intertwined, letting the snow fall around them. They were in complete and utter bliss, and nothing could disrupt them. Not even Amber walking out and snapping a couple photos. They were in their own peaceful world, lost in their own thoughts about each other. _Completely and utterly in love._

**A/N: So, did you like it? Leave your comments in the reviews please!**

**I'd also like to know; Would you guys like it if I wrote a fanfiction? Or should do a series of one-shots? I want your opinion!**

**Either leave your answer in the reviews or PM me! **

**If you'd like to request a one-shot or story, PM me! I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading!xx :) ~Emma**


End file.
